Making Holy
by Neurotic-Starfish
Summary: A quick one shot regarding a gory Knuckles Clan headcanon. Expect that plus gore.


Making Holy

Shadow the Hedgehog didn't often go to sleep for his body didn't require as much of it to survive as an organic being does. So every two or so weeks, the hedgehog gave in and climbed into his bed for a good night's rest. Even so, those bouts of sleep usually lasted a few hours at best. Tonight was one of those nights where he would get those few hours and try to enjoy them, lest his dream prevent him from doing so.

And it did prevent him from doing so.

The dream started off innocently. The Ultimate Lifeform had found himself lying against a wall in what appeared to be a distinctly Mesoamerican looking village, surrounded by voices speaking a distinctly Mesoamerican sounding language, possibly Nahuatl? Yet he never learned the ancient Aztec language so any attempt at communication was going to be pointless. If only he knew what was going on around here that caused so much commotion since there were no living beings in sight where he was.

Come to think of it, the area did look familiar. It reminded him of the Mystic Ruins area in fact. Shadow visited that place a lot due to its proximity to Angel Island. He and Knuckles had formed a surprisingly good friendship and that had resulted in the two seeing and getting to know each other much better and much more often than they had originally thought they would. For Knuckles, it was a rare example of a good friend who could always be trusted for love and protection. For Shadow…

Well, that was a different topic. What was evident now was where the noises were coming from. A large pyramidal structure, not unlike the ones he had seen in history books upon the A.R.K, which had been lit up with large torches and the sight of figures climbing it could barely been seen at this distance. If Shadow wanted to know where he was, he figured he better get going towards this area.

And he saw just what he should've expected. A horde of echidnas surrounding the front of the structure while two older looking echidnas, one who seemed to wearing some kind of religious uniform, were carrying a young one up its long winding steps. Was this the Knuckles clan? He remembered earlier he had asked the echidna Guardian to tell him some stories of the tribe and their traditions and culture…

The commotion stopped. The three echidna's reached the top of the pyramid where all that lay was a small table. The younger echidna was tearing up which smudged the ritual paint put on his face. He was complaining and did what appeared to be begging to the older one in a familiar sounding voice. Disturbing familia-

It was Knuckles' voice. And now an older echidna that was still unidentified interrupted the future Guardian in his harsh, almost demanding tone. What he was saying was making Knuckles cry harder but judging by the way it was said, it sounded very much like accusations. Perhaps Knuckles had broken a law? Committed treason? Whatever was being said had provoked much crown noises in response. Usually it was chanting but cheering was also present.

What happened next would never be forgotten by the ebony hedgehog no matter how painful it was to think about. Knuckles was forced onto the table, laying his back against the stone and eyes to the sky. One of the older echidna's had pulled out a knife from seemingly nowhere and held it up to the sky. It was impossible to avoid the events that happened next as closing one's eyes would only let the imagination make sense of the sounds.

The knife went straight into Knuckles' stomach. That knife was dragged up to around the neckline. And the whole time, the dying echidna's expression seemed to remain unchanged. It was neutral but clearly hurt. But then came the worst part. In to the gaping hole that was Knuckles insides went a hand of the religious echidna and out came a beating heart, raised up to the sky for all the population to see. And down the stairs of the temple went the now deceased body of Knuckles the Echidna.

It was then when Shadow finally woke up.

He would definitely tell the Guardian his true feelings tomorrow.


End file.
